Nuestro loco y enfermizo amor
by Zoren97
Summary: Oye, Phillip, contéstame algo… ¿Qué no te cansas de las palizas que te doy? ¿Qué no te lastimo el corazón cuando te digo que te ODIO? ¿Te duele el cuerpo por las noches en las que te violo aunque me digas gritando que pare? ¡Contesta!


**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**-Contenido sangriento**

**-Contenido sádico**

**-Violencia**

**-Menciones de violación**

**Nuestro loco y enfermizo amor**

Un cuerpo desnudo de complexión delgada yacía encima de la ancha cama. Las cortinas del obscuro cuarto estaban medio abiertas y la luz del sol entraba por estas dejando una vista tenue.

—Damien…— Susurró entre sueños, sus labios antes finos y suaves, ahora estaban rotos y con sangre seca. Su cuerpo de tez blanco lleno de moretones violetas y cortadas por todas partes, en especial las piernas y muslos… eso sin contar las mordidas en el cuello y el ojo morado.

—Arriba— Le ordenó el chico de ojos rojos, estaba parado enfrente de la cama, en una parte donde los rayos de luz no daban, en las sombras y en la obscuridad donde solo sus sádicos ojos rojos brillaban. El rubio solo se remolineó en las sabanas haciendo caso omiso.

Y como por arte de magia, las ventanas se abrieron de golpe como si les hubieran dado una brusca patada y un viento helado entró al cuarto. Entonces Pip se despertó de golpe quedando sentado en la cama con el corazón asustado.

—¿Da-Damien?— Miró una silueta parada justo enfrente sus ojos. Como apenas había despertado, se frotó los ojos con ambas manos para mejorar su vista, y cuando alzó los ojos, nada estaba ahí. Inmediatamente se levanta, aunque tenía un dolor inmenso en su cuerpo, y cierra ambas ventanas.

Se queda un momento pensativo mientras mira su lastimado cuerpo. ¿Por qué demonios seguía aceptando las palizas y violaciones que Damien le daba?... Cerró los ojos pensativo, de la nada una hoja blanca cayó a sus pies.

Se agachó a recogerla, y en el acto se lastimó el estómago. Estaba gravemente herido por TODAS partes. No le importó mucho y cuando la tuvo en mano la leyó mientras iba al baño a tomar una ducha.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y salió del baño al cuarto en busca de un cambio de ropa limpia. La tina se estaba llenando de poco a poco.

"_Pip;_

_Acabo de salir. Regresaré muy tarde, no me esperes._

_Te veo en la noche._

_Damien."_

Sonrió al terminar de leerla, y su corazón latió fuerte al leer el nombre de su amado.

—Damien…— Abrazó la hoja y tuvo la valentía de ponerla en su cara y oler la fragancia del otro. Phillip Pirrup estaba totalmente enamorado del anticristo, casi se podía decir que era pura obsesión, pero era un amor incomprensible por los demás. Era un loco amor que ni él podía descifrar.

Guardó la nota en un cajón del buro y con inmensa alegría fue a tomar una ducha.

**FLASHBACK**

—Damien, llegaste más temprano de lo que…

Apenas entra a la casa y lo toma de la cintura estrellándolo contra la pared violentamente. Lo interrumpe haciendo unión de sus labios contra los del rubio, tanta pasión sentía dentro que mordió fuertemente el labio inferior del de ojos azul cielo que lo hizo sangrar.

—D-Damien…— Alcanzó a separarse pero el pelinegro lo volvió a tomar cortándole las palabras una vez más, no le importaba si Phillip estuviera sangrando del labio.

Se acercaba cada vez más pegando su cuerpo con el de Pip y poco a poco lo abría de piernas para luego levantarlo con ambas manos y pegarlo a su cadera. El rubio no tuvo más opción que entrelazar sus piernas detrás del pelinegro e intentar separarse del beso. Fue la falta de oxigeno la que intervino.

—Phillip, esta noche no seré tan amable contigo— Susurró en su oído y lo tomó fuerte de los muslos subiendo las escaleras con el chico entrelazado a él. Pip abrió sus ojos a más no poder asustado, y como la noche anterior solo "intento" detener algo que jamás iba a poder.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Salió de la ducha limpio y fue hacia la cama donde tenía su cambio de ropa. Se vistió con cuidado de no lastimarse en los moretones y una vez listo se dispuso a lavar las sabanas blancas que estaban manchadas de sangre.

El día de ayer había sido la peor noche de todas. Como Damien había dicho y así lo hizo, no fue nada amable con su débil cuerpo. Tomó todas las sábanas y las hizo bolas para luego llevarlas al cuarto de lavado.

**FLASHBACK**

—¡Ha!— Gritó de dolor al ser tirado violentamente encima de la cama y vio con miedo como su agresor se acercaba hasta él.

—Te prometo que te divertirás…— Dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa negra arrojándola al piso alfombrado y desabrochándose los pantalones. Se miraba un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos y se relamía los labios ansioso.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ya había lavado las sábanas y ya las había puesto en la secadora, ahora las llevaba dobladas hacia el cuarto donde aquella noche había sido inolvidable en todos los sentidos. Una vez que llegó empezó a tender la cama mientras pensaba lo que había pasado ayer, lo doloroso y sádico que Damien había sido con él.

Y por más que le rogara y le dijera que se detuviera, el pelinegro nunca lo escuchó. Estaba sordo en su lujuria y pasión.

—Cuando Damien llegue, le tendré lista la cena. De seguro estará hambriento— Sonrió de la manera más tierna de todas y bajó las escaleras directo a la cocina.

Aunque el tierno rubio no supiera cocinar, siempre daba lo mejor de sí en la cocina. Aunque sabía igual de mal siempre.

Hace unos días, había estado saliendo con el anticristo. Y como ya pasaban la mayoría de edad, el pelinegro le sugirió que se viniera a vivir con él. Al principio todo eran flores y arcoíris para el inglés, pero después de unos días… el de ojos color sangre cambio drásticamente de actitud.

Sacó unos cuantos huevos del refrigerador y preparó el sartén, haría comida para ambos. También sacó un poco de jamón y luego un cuchillo. Aunque era una comida casera… era comida. Jamón con huevo. Empezó a cortar el jamón sobre una tablita de madera, y fue de esperarse que el cara de ángel se cortara varias veces los dedos, dando uno que otro gemidito de dolor.

"_N-no importa… solo, debo tener más cuidado…" _Centró la vista en el cuchillo y empezó a cortar con más cuidado. Por un momento se quedo hipnotizado por el filo de lo que pudiera ser un arma. Aun recordaba…

**FLASHBACK**

—No te muevas, pronto estarás gimiendo mi nombre— Lo tenía dominado boca abajo, con una mano sujetaba bruscamente los dos brazos de Phillip, impidiéndole movimiento alguno y con la otra mano una navaja de peligroso filo. Soltó una risa para luego cortar uno de sus muslos lenta y dolorosamente.

—¡Da-Damien… Ya basta!— Reclamaba con la vista fija en la cama y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, él era el único desnudo, Damien aun tenía los pantalones puestos, y debido a esto, sentía una vergüenza total. El frio filo del arma enterrándose en su cálida piel hacía que diera gritos de dolor y pidiera misericordia…. Más bien, rogaba un alto que jamás vendría.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Puso dos platos con comida en la mesa y se quedó viendo un rato lo que había "logrado". Se podía visualizar, apenas entrecerrando los ojos, algo parecido a huevo revuelto, que tenía cascaras por todas partes, con pedazos mal cortados de jamón. Todo terriblemente mal cocinado, una parte quemada y la otra cruda…

—Bien, hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance— Se sonrió satisfecho y se sentó a la mesa, esperaría todo el día o más a que su novio regresara.

**DESPUES DE VARIAS HORAS**

El cansancio en sus ojos era evidente, cabeceaba, y el estómago no dejaba de rugirle. Sin embargo, sería un pecado para él probar bocado sin su amado.

Phillip Pirrup estaba locamente enamorado. Estaba en un loco y enfermizo amor. Estaba enfermo de él. Lo peor es que él mismo lo aceptaba, y el solo pensar en alejarse de Damien le daba miedo.

No pudo más con el hambre y el cansancio y dejó caer su cabeza rendido en la fría madera de la mesa. Al instante quedó profundamente dormido.

**5 HORAS DESPUES**

Se oye que abren la puerta lentamente y luego se cierra rápido. Unos pasos relajados se aproximan al dormido rubio y se dejan de oír cuando ya están demasiado cercas. Unos ojos rojizos se centran en la piel del rubio, y lentamente, Damien acaricia su cabeza con dulzura.

—Te dije que no me esperaras— Susurra para sí mismo con una sonrisa y se acerca un poco para besar los labios de Pip sin que este se diera cuenta.

—¿Damien?— Abre los ojos lentamente sorprendiendo al mayor, quien ya se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa dándole la espalda con un leve sonrojo. Se había asustado demasiado, pero lo encubría muy bien.

—¿Qué es eso que está en la mesa?— Fingió haber llegado quitándose la chaqueta y poniéndola en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Qué?... ¡Haa! Te hice de comer, amor. Pero creo que me salió mal… Mejor no lo comas, te hará daño— Baja la vista triste y mira la basura de "comida", si es que se le puede decir así, y para su sorpresa ve como Damien come todo sin reclamos, malas caras ni la más mínima mueca.

—¿Q-Qué ta-tal esta?— Posó sus ojos sobre los labios del hijo de Satán en espera de respuesta.

—Bueno— Fue lo único que pronunció y siguió comiendo. Solo una sola palabra, solo una. Eso era lo que le daban inmensos ánimos al rubio de seguir adelante. Después de todo, el anticristo si tenía corazón, en lo más profundo de un mar de mal y dolor, muy pero muy profundo.

—Te extrañe mientras no estabas— Sonríe y se sienta a un lado de él, lo mira comer con ternura.

Sin embargo, se oye el sonido del tenedor caer sordamente en el plato, la silla golpearse con el respaldo en el piso y pronto Pip se encuentra pegado a la pared, pero lo más raro, es que flotaba.

—Escúchame, te matare aquí mismo, ¡Oíste!— El anticristo lo toma del cuello con una mano poniendo fuerza extrema, el chico rubio intentaba moverse pero una fuerza invisible no se lo permite.

—Da… Mien…— Era evidente que la respiración se le acababa, se notaba en su voz. Cerró los ojos y derramó lágrimas de dolor porque la persona que más amaba en el mundo acabaría con su inocente vida ahí mismo.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué cambio de actitud rápidamente? ¿Por qué ahora quería matarlo? Los ojos de Pirrup se empezaban a cerrar lentamente, más Damien no cedía... Hasta que, hubo un momento en que lo soltó y el cuerpo delgado del ojiazul cayó al suelo, golpeándose y haciéndose daño.

Empezó a toser y a respirar dificultosamente, rodeó su cuello con sus manos tratando de calmarse y recuperar aliento, pero una vez más fue alzado por la fuerza invisible y pegado a la pared, le costaba respirar, sentía una molesta presión inexplicable en su cuerpo.

El pelinegro ahora estaba rodeado de cuchillos afilados flotando alrededor de él apuntando hacia el rubio, y miraba con desprecio a Pirrup, quien aun en ese estado seguía amándolo.

—Oye, Phillip, contéstame algo… ¿Qué no te cansas de las palizas que te doy? ¿Qué no te lastimo el corazón cuando te digo que te ODIO? ¿Te duele el cuerpo por las noches en las que te violo aunque me digas gritando que pare? ¡Contesta!— Gritaba enojado y con los ojos ardiendo en fuego en su cara de ángel. Asustándolo, intimidándolo, justo lo que él quería.

—N-no… no me importa lo que me hagas. No importa si destruyes mi corazón y mi alma o me desintegres totalmente… yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo, siempre.

Eso hizo que el pelinegro se sorprendiera de sobremanera, le dio la espalda y meditó un rato. Pensó en aquellos días, los más tranquilos, los más sádicos, y se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Habían sido muchas veces las que lo había lastimado de maneras sorprendentes, y al día siguiente, cuando regresaba… ese idiota siempre tenía esa hermosa sonrisa en la cara, que de quien sabe qué forma, le brindaba un poco de amor, lo hacía sentir cálido.

—Ya no me interesan tus razones, aun así morirás en mis manos— Volteó hacia el rubio y uno de sus cuchillos flotantes se clavó en una de sus manos, haciendo que la sangre se escurriera por la pared y sacándole un grito de dolor al joven muchacho.

—Aunque muera… yo siempre te voy a amar, Damien. Siempre— Decía entre gemidos de dolor, ya no intentaba escapar, estaba inmóvil, solo esperando la muerte.

—Eres… la única razón por la que quiero seguir vivo, eres mi todo. Te amo, porque estoy enamorado de ti, porque siempre me has gustado, porque eres la única persona con la que quiero pasar mis días, porque…

—¡Cállate!— Esta vez, un cuchillo se clavó en su hombro, haciendo que Pip no pudiera contener más el desconsolado llanto, sacando una risa al anticristo.

—Si muero quiero que tú seas mi asesino…— La sangre inocente se escurría por la pared. De un momento a otro, el de ojos color sangre clavó todos los cuchillos en la pared, fallando a propósito a Pip.

—¿Tanto así me amas?— Le preguntó con un notorio tono burlón y sarcástico. —Pues si eso es así, déjame decirte que desde el momento en que digas "Te amo, Damien" eres solo mío. Eres de mi propiedad. Ya nadie podrá tocarte más que yo. Así que piénsalo antes de responder porque ya que decidas, no te dejare ir nunca.

—Te amo, Damien— Dijo con su último aliento, llorando y sonriendo de alegría, cuando el anticristo lo besó en los labios y los dos se entregaron a amarse con locura pura.

**Buenas.**

**Vengo muy alegre con este nuevo One-Shot.**

**Esto en realidad está inspirado en una historia que leí, pero esta es versión DIP y a mí manera. La historia que me inspiró a hacer esto (y que está en mis favoritos) se llama "Where is my mind?" hecho por queenBwaldorf. **

**Creo que es la primera historia que hago sobre esta pareja, y la más sádica y terrible que he hecho hasta ahora.**

**No sé si exagere un poco... Quería dar una idea como aquella historia que me inspiró.**

**Léanla, se los recomiendo.**

**Zoren97**


End file.
